The Midnight Carnival
by Hikari-Sora1
Summary: Kyo ponders his existence and his relationship with the other Sohmas. He believes he loves one of his family members, but which one? YAOI shonenai chpt 3 now up!
1. A Beginning

The Midnight Carnival

-

Chapter 1

Kyo layed out on the rooftop, staring out at the sky. A full moon occupied a position right in the middle of the diamond-studded sky. He let out a deep sigh. A gentle breeze swept over him, slightly ruffling his hair. These were the moments he deeply enjoyed the most. Up here by himself with no one to bother him.

No overly-conceited inu, no Tohru...but he had come to like her company, so she didn't count on the 'most annoying list.' No stupid usagi and his stupid rambling. No Haru...Haru was _almost _annoying...in a way, but he also was a very excellent sparring partner. No Ayame, no Hatori, no Akito...Kyo gave an involuntary shiver.

And most importantly! No Nezumi! Yes, that's right! No Yuki!

"YEAH!" Kyo shouted out loud.

"Kyo! Keep it down! You'll scare the neighbors!" Shigure shouted from the front porch.

Kyo glared down at the the inu. Orange feline ears sprouted on the top of his head while he bared his white teeth.

"We don't _have_ neighbors, you idiot!"

Shigure smirked and crossed his arms. "It's the thought that counts, my fine feline friend."

The inu disappeared back into the house. Kyo growled and balled his fists in a fury, and his 'tail' twitched with annoyance. No matter what that damned dog did, he always had a way to piss Kyo off. No matter if he was prancing around the house in his robes, no matter when he mimicked movie stars in the bathroom mirror every morning, no matter if he said anything at all! Kyo had no idea how Ayame could bare to be with him! Or _Tohru_ for that matter! She was bound to think that they'd all gone insane!

Kyo begun to settle down a bit. He sat back down on the roof.

Damn all this...this wasn't his fault in the first place! If he wasn't tricked into the zodiac in the first place, then he wouldn't have to be here! He wouldn't have to put up with all the annoying Sohmas! He couldn't even get hugged by a female without turning into a stupid cat!

Now that he was in it, there was no turning back. And he hated it! Every day, every hour, every minute, every second, he had to be on the look out...couldn't let one girl touch him. With this problem arose another. Without girls, he'd probably go gay!

He was completely miserable. He was actually part of something, although he was against it in the first place, but part of it nonetheless. Now he was ignored. Ignored by all those around him, even by his own family. He always felt so left out. He'd stay in the corner at dinner and no one would ask him if he'd like to take his seat at the table like an actual family would do. No one did.

Some nights he cried himself to sleep. All because he believed no one cared for him. Did you ever get the feeling that no one loved you? There was a way he knew. He watched the way Yuki deliberately ignored him, how Shigure payed no attention to him at all, and Tohru...when she did want to talk, she'd be too busy or something else would come up.

He'd make sure that no one caught him though. Shigure's ego was big enough. He didn't want Tohru to worry. And Yuki? That was a _major_ impression. Yuki was the rat, the nezumi, his sworn enemy. He couldn't show the violet-eyed boy his soft side, the way he'd curl up in a tight ball on his bed or in the floor sobbing lightly. He'd laugh at him! And impression was _everything_. He wasn't exactly sure _why_ he always felt these urges to impress the rat. Kyo just shrugged it off as trying to make sure that he was tough, at least to Yuki.

He smiled. Yes, that was it.

"Hey! Neko! Come down! It's time for bed!" Yuki shouted.

Kyo gasped and stared down at the rat.

"You heard me!" Yuki glared. "It's bed time!"

"I-I heard you! I'm coming!" Kyo stammered, standing back up.

Yuki gave an exasperated sigh and started walking back into the house. He mumbled, "Stupid cat."

Kyo heard that. No matter if he was at least 20 feet away from him...and that hurt. His eyes saddened. And he sat back down. That's when he realized that he was truely alone. For he was was never truely loved.

What would he do now? Run away? Hide? Or stay and be treated like a dog... ...not really...but-aw you get it! He was too tired to think about this tonight. He'd go to sleep and think about it sometime tomorrow. Most likely during school when he didn't want to listen to the idiotic teacher ramble and ramble on about idiotic things that he already knew about. Who the hell needed school in the first place! He was smart! He knew what was going on out there in the world! Yeah...like hell he needed some dumbass's teaching.

Ahh, that cheered him up some. He slightly smiled and stood up. He dusted himself off, making sure there were no dirt marks on his favorite shirt or pants. He turned his head up and gave one more glance at the moon. He looked down at the ground and then at his hands, sighing, he knelt down. Gripping the edge of the roof tightly, he swung his body off of the roof and into the window of his room.

He landed inside safely. Feh, of _course_ he landed safely. He was a _cat_! He rolled his head to both sides, his neck creating a cracking noise.

Afterwards, he groaned and pulled his shirt over his sun-colored hair and deposited in on his floor along with every other article of clothing he owned. Then he unzipped his pants, slipping them down his lean hips. He kicked the leg bindings aside, settling his bare body down onto his bed, propping his head up on a large pillow.

He raised his hand up and gently stroked his chest. His eyes now closed. He tilted his head back slowly, lightly moaning with his hand's movements. He moved his hand towards a nipple, pinching and scraping over it with his nail. Then began squeezing it roughly, its color turning a bright red from the pleasurable attention.

Kyo, beginning to pant now, moved his hand down south massaging the soft skin. He stroked his fingertips over the base of his cock. He gasped and eyes snapped open when he felt a warm wetness trickle down his thighs. With trembling fingers he caressed the slit carefully, feeling the white seed coat his fingers. He moaned louder than before, gripping the hilt firmly. He weakly grinned and began to pump the hardened cock at a slow rate then worked up to a furiously fast pace.

"Y-Yeah...Awww...y-yesssss... ..." Kyo moaned out, getting louder and louder.

Kyo continued to masturbate pleasing himself harder, harder, and harder-

"Neko! Baka Neko!" Yuki pounded on Kyo's door loudly.

"SHIT!" Kyo scrambled to grab his comforter, covering his nakedness.

"GO TO SLEEP!" Yuki shouted through the door.

"FINE!" Kyo shouted back.

The orange-haired boy gave a sigh of relief when he heard Yuki give a 'hmph' and stomp back to his own room. He layed back down on his bed, fidgeting every now and then. Then after 15 minutes, he let out a semi-loud groan.

"He always ruins my fun." His eyes traveled to the side and he noticed a perfect view of the full moon from the angle he was settled in from his own bed. Kyo turned onto his side and gave a genuine smile, propping his elbow up on a pillow. He rested the side of his head in his palm.

"So beautiful." Kyo gave a sigh of appreciation.

'It reminds me of something...I just can't seem to think of what though.'

Kyo lolled his head from side to side in boredom. He then just flopped back down on his back, folding his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. This was just perfect. Just when he was getting into pleasing himself, the rat just had to ruin his fun and-

The...rat?

...That's impossible! Yuki's room was way on the other side of the hallway! How could he _possibly_ have heard him!

'Do rats have good hearing?' Kyo squinted his eyes in thought. 'Naw! That's just not right!'

Kyo wrapped the comforter around his body tightly, closing his eyes. A sweet breeze came flowing in, gently twirling the neko's hair in the small wind. He opened one crimson orb, staring at the window.

'Oh yeah, that's right...I left it open.' He smiled yet again and wiggled into his bed, letting the soothing breeze coo him to sleep.

_A.N: Hey people! This is my first Fruits Basket story! Do you like it? I hope so...I got this really mean review last night. They said I suck and I was a terrible writer. Is that true? Do any of ya'll think that's true? Oh well...all good things must come to an end sometime, eh? Anyway, this is the first chapter, that means there are more to come. I should start on my other chapters though! I have to finish those! Some other night though. See you soon! Review please! Constructive criticizing is allowed, no flames! I don't know if I can take another review like that!_

_Hikari-Sora1_


	2. A Reason

The Midnight Carnival

- - - - -

Chapter 2

The afternoon light shone through Kyo's open window, revealing another beautiful day. Kyo groaned and opened one crimson eye to glare at the infernal light as if to make it go away. He sighed and pushed the covers aside, revealing his bare tanned body. He ran a hand through his messy, orange, bed head hair, his ruby eyes half-lidded from drowziness.

"Kyo! Wake up! Come on!" Yuki's voice came through the door, knocking on it repeatedly.

Kyo turned and gave the door a death glare. He stood up in a huff and stomped to it to see the intruder. He gripped the knob so hard his knuckles turned white and he slung the door open.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

Yuki gasped at the sight. The neko in full birthday suit. His body was just too beautiful for words! All he wanted was to just reach out and touch it...but it wasn't that easy. No...nothing was ever that simple. Yuki knew for a fact that Kyo thought of him as an opponent, and a hated one at that.

What Yuki kept from the other Sohmas was that he was gay. Yes...that is correct...he was _gay_. Through the years that he and Kyo grew together, his love for the cat grew as well. But Kyo didn't have a clue. So...the young mouse pretended not to take interest in the kit. Then he realized that was his first mistake. For Kyo began to detest Yuki with a passion. When Yuki realized that Kyo abhored him, his hopes and dreams shattered, along with the cat's spirit. For Kyo...was alone...all alone.

The 'prince' was shooken from his daydreams by the sound of Kyo's growling and low mewling. He blushed tenfold and ran off down the hallway to his room.

'The hell...?' Kyo thought. Then Shigure walked out of his room, beginning to walk downstairs. That's when he turned and saw Kyo. He smirked and whistled like the wolf he was. Kyo's eyes widened.

"OH SHIT!" Kyo jumped back into his room in embarrassment and slammed the door. He was too pissed off to realize that he had no clothes on! He cursed himself mentally and ran to his closet to grab some clothes.

'That's the last time I answer the door for _anyone_!' He screamed himself a reminder.

The evening - (A.N. Hey, if someone saw YOU naked, do you think you'd want to face them all too soon?)

Kyo bounded down the stairs, fully clothed. Momiji waited for Kyo at the bottom of the stairs.

He sniggered at Kyo. "We have clothes on!"

Kyo glared at the rabbit. Momiji giggled, folding his arms behind the back of this neck and ran off to the livingroom where the others were waiting. Kyo groaned and followed the blonde-haired boy. When he walked in, Shigure, Ayame, and Haru were stiffling their chuckles, and Yuki trying to hide the blush on his face with a couch pillow.

Momiji giggled again and sat down next to Tohru, who was looking rather confused.

"So little brother..." Ayame giggled and leaned over to Yuki who was still hiding his face in the pillow. "Did you like what you saw?"

"D-Did I whaa?" Yuki shyly looked over at his brother.

"Drop the dumb act!" Ayame laughed and whacked his brother on the back.

Yuki began to grow hostile as he gripped the pillow tightly. He stood angrily and threw the pillow, smacking his brother in the face.

"NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I HAVE WORK TO DO." Yuki's voice was raised an extra tone. He stomped off out of the livingroom and walked up the stairs.

"A-Ayame." Shigure stared at the snake, who had the lines of the pillow imprinted on his face.

Kyo grinned and laughed in amusement as he flopped down on a part of the couch no one occupied.

Shigure and Ayame both exchanged glances and smirked. Kyo's eyebrow raised in confusion. The both of them chuckled and stood, walking over to Kyo to sit on each side of him. Haru stiffled a few chuckles and just watched the two men smother the ruby-eyed boy.

"T-The hell you want?" Kyo's face began to turn a slight blue.

Shigure leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"You want to know about Yuki?"

"Why the hell would I want to know about the rat?"

Kyo blushed and jerked away from the dog, but ended up backing into the snake. The silver-haired man wrapped his arms affectionately around the cat . Momiji blushed deeply.

'I guess this isn't for me to watch!' He took off out of the room to the front door and left the house leaving Tohru quite confused.

The silver-haired man whispered in his ear as well. "About his interests? Hmmm?"

"No I don't! G-Go away!" Kyo pushed the snake off of him. Then the inu leaned in close as he made Kyo lie back on Ayame.

"Why not?" He smirked slyly.

"B-Because!" Kyo jumped up from his position and ran up the stairs, that's when he heard the soft voice of Yuki coming in through his own bedroom door.

"Why? Why must I be so cruel to him?" Yuki buried his face in his pillow, as he sprawled himself out on his bed.

Kyo cocked an eyebrow in confusion and placed his ear up to the nezumi's door. 'Huh? What's he talking about?'

Yuki lightly whimpered and let out a heavy sigh. "I...I just can't tell him. What would he think of me? We're already enemies...in his mind at least. I wish Kyo loved me as I love him." Yuki curled up in a tight ball on his bed.

Kyo's heartbeat increased in volume. His crimson orbs widened. He opened his lips slightly and let out a small series of pants.

'N-No way! There's just no way! Yuki would-He would never!'

Kyo, in great embarrassment and fear, quickly took refuge to his own room.

'How could not I see it!' Kyo shouted to himself.

A song played on his radio as he searched through his mind to help assist in deciphering this unnatural phenomenon. That's when it clicked. All the signs! How could he had missed them! The way the nezumi would always be a step behind him...how he had bossed Kyo around everyday. Did that mean he was only looking out for his best interests?

_"I'm not a perfect person...there's many things I wish I didn't do...but I continue learning..."_

Kyo looked up and listened at the song. That's...nice. He smiled and lied down on his bed to listen to the rest of it. ... ...

_"I never meant to do those things to you... and so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know I found a reason for me to change who I used to be...a reason to start over new...and the reason is you..."_

Kyo sighed, reaching behind him, grabbing his shirt. He pulled it over his head and tossed it on the floor carelessly and layed out on his bed.

He sprawled out on his stomach, laying his orange head on his pillow. Ahhh, tonight was going to be cool. That crisp, cool, sweet breeze was back again. He gave a content smile and closed his tired ruby eyes.

After a few moments, Kyo was softly snoring. A creak echoed in the room in a slow, quiet movement. Kyo's door had opened, with a pair of beautiful violet eyes peering from the other side. The neko barely made a few twitches in his little nap when Yuki soundlessly strolled up to his bedside.

The nezumi smiled sweetly when he heard the cat's gentle, muffled snoring. He settled himself by his cousin's side, reaching out to stroke his messy, but gorgeous hair.

"You're so beautiful, Kyo." Yuki whispered affectionately.

He bent over and planted a kiss to Kyo's temple taking his time. He gently rubbed his lips against the cat's skin. O-Ohhhh, this feels so...so _right_.

The orange-haired boy stirred in his sleep, turning over to lay on his back, still asleep.

Yuki's breath was caught in his throat. Kyo's sweet, beautiful tanned skin was exposed to his eyes. Yuki's breath came in pants. Slow ones at first, then they became heavier and faster as he continued to stare. With a boldness, he reached out and pressed his palm against the well-formed chest.

The mouse licked his slightly chapped lips and stoked his thumb over a pink nipple. He quietly whimpered, lowering his head taking it into his mouth. He exhaled and sucked deeply on the nub.

'Oh God, Kyo!' Yuki moaned to himself.

The orange-haired boy writhed underneath Yuki, with his eyebrows drawn together. The lavender-eyed boy increased the suction of his lips and began to massage the beautiful tanned skin that was the cat's abdomen. Kyo began to pant softly in his sleep, for what reason, he did not know. All he knew was that he was dreaming.

The mouse released his lips with a wet smack, blushing brightly. He turned his head to look the cat in the face. Still sleeping...such a beautiful face. Yuki smiled and stroked the back of his hand down Kyo's cheek sweetly.

He then lowered his head once again and resumed his administrations, but on the other nipple instead. He sucked just as hard as he had done with the other one. That's when he felt his pants become suddenly tight and binding. He hoisted himself up on the bed and lowered the nether regions of his body onto Kyo's. The nezumi then rubbed his crotch against Kyo as if he were humping him.

Yuki softly cried out and threw his head back,letting the nipple go with a loud smack. His head was tilted back so far that his dark hair was tossed out of his face. The pressure against his groin was excruciatingly pleasing. He began to excel to a higher speed, rubbing against Kyo like crazy. He gasped as Kyo began to groan groggily. Yuki pulled away and distanced himself from the sexy feline. He stared as Kyo finally settled down to sleep. He let out a sigh of relief as the neko returned to his dreams.

He watched him for a while, watching the gentle rise and fall of Kyo's chest. He stood up from the bed and gave one more longing glance at the cat.

"I wish you loved me." Yuki whispered.

He then exited the orange-haired boy's room with an air of sadness following him all the way.

Yuki's Room -

He flopped down onto his bed and closed his eyes.

'What was I thinking? Just...just walking into his room like that? What did I hope would happen? That he would awake and take me into his arms? ...' Yuki's eyes saddened. 'And that he would smile that rare smile at me and beg me to make love to him?'

He shoke his head sadly and pressed his palms against his face.

'Never...Kyo could never love me.'

The nezumi leaned back to fall onto his bed. He slipped his shirt off his shoulders along with his pants and slided into his bed. Oh well, tomorrow is a new day. Maybe then something will come along.

_A.N.: This took a while. Sorry 'bout that! And it's a little short too. But there shall be more yaoi in later chapters. I promise! Read and review, let me know how you think about my story so far. And thank you for reading my stories!_

_P.S. I'm looking for Oceanbunny. Could you contact me please? I'd like to talk to you sometime. Do not fear me, grasshoppah!_

_Hikari-Sora1_


	3. A Way

The Midnight Carnival

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3

Kyo awoke from his bed feeling crushed and tired...and why the hell did it feel like a moutain had been laying on him? (A.N: ... ...LOL! I had to do it!) He sat up and rubbed his head gently, so tired...man, the week just gets better and better. At least it was a weekend. He got out of bed stroking his hair. He looked forward in a sort of annoyed daze. 'Hn...might as well get out of bed...it's past dinner anyway.' He got dressed quickly and leaped out his door downstairs.

"Oh, Morning Kyo." Tohru smiled sweetly. Kyo blew a kiss at her. "Mornin' to you too." She blushed and giggled, skipping back into the kitchen.

Yuki saw this from a reasonable distance and grew slightly jealous. He turned his head away with a small blush when Shigure looked at him...almost knowingly. Kyo looked over at the nezumi. He remembered last night's words that played through his head over and over. He couldn't believe it! Yuki was in love with him! Now that he knew this, maybe he could play with him a little bit. You know, get back at him. He stopped for a moment. He couldn't do that to him. He had to admit, he felt some feelings toward the rat himself. He assumed they were hatred and anger...but maybe they were something more. Just something that made his heart increase with a passion.

"Well..." Kyo drew out from the silence. Everyone turned to look at Kyo. "I'm going out for a while." He turned around and headed out the door. Shigure and Ayame's eyes traveled to Yuki. The violet-eyed boy turned his head to the place where the neko once stood and looked out the door that he so conveniently forgot to close.

"I'm going shopping." He slightly squeaked and leaped out the door.

"Yuki I-!" He slammed it behind him.

"I already bought groceries for this week..." Tohru finished her sentence.

- - - - -

Yuki ran down the side of the street looking for Kyo. He had too much pride to start screaming his name down the sidewalk now. His eyes scanned the area frequently and quickly like a frightened rodent. He stopped to rest at an alleyway, then was about to go again when he was pulled into the darkness of the alley.

He let out a yelp of surprise and turned to face the eyes of his captor who also had his hand over the grey-haired boy's mouth.

"Keeyoh?" Came Yuki's muffled voice, his eyes widened.

"Why you followin' me?" Kyo gave Yuki an unapproving frown, releasing his hand.

"I-I just wanted to..." Yuki blushed. 'To see you...' He whispered to himself.

"Nothing, just see what you were doing, that's all."

"I know you love me." Kyo replied, straight-forward. Yuki jerked away, blushing deeply.

"Wh-What!" He stuggled against Kyo's arms. "You what!"

"Hey! Quiet down!" The orange-haired boy gripped the rat's arms even tighter and pulled him deeper into the alley where no one could see.

"Let me go!" Kyo shook his head. Yuki blushed, looking into his crush's eyes.

"I said let me g-" Kyo tipped his head down and pressed his lips firmly against Yuki's. The handsome boy's eyes snapped open with shock, not believeing what was happening. Kyo only kept his eyes softly shut, enjoying the taste. He parted Yuki's lips with his own, almost slipping his tongue inside...when the grey-haired boy shoved him away.

"Stop it! Just STOP IT!" Tears were in his eyes. He placed his hand over his mouth, still not believing that Kyo kissed him!

"What's wrong, Yuki?" Kyo tried to reach for him again.

"Y-You're just messing with me! I know you! You don't like me at ALL!"

"That's not true, Yuki! It's not-"

"Shut up!" He thrust his elbow into Kyo's stomach, but very weakly. Kyo let out a small pained groan.

"Don't...torture me like this..." He fell upon his knees, buring his face in his hands.

Kyo gripped Yuki's shoulders, bringing him back on his feet.

"Don't...don't do that. You're too proud to be on your knees."

"What do you know..." Yuki drew out in a whispered tone.

"I know you're beautiful-"

"Stop..." The handsome boy brought out in a sharp sob.

"...So beautiful."

"Kyo!" He turned his eyes up to look at his feline cousin more, glaring at him menacingly.

"What? You want me to lie to you?" Kyo chuckled at the nezumi's so-called-glare. 'Cute...' He placed his palm over Yuki's cheek, feeling his tears.

The violet-eyed boy gazed at the other in a sad fashion. He shut his eyes and leaned into Kyo.

"I wanna kiss you." The neko whispered.

"Why...to make fun of me?" Yuki closed his eyes in shame.

Kyo wasn't supposed to know that he loved him! He was just satisfied looking at the crimson-eyed boy. Just knowing that this beautiful cat was alive and unharmed everyday gave him deep satisfaction. Whereas at night...he ached terribly for a companionship with the cat that was looked down upon on in general society.

He couldn't help but touch his pleasure-craving body and feel it arch into his touch. He wanted his cousin...and this thought didn't even disgust him. He wanted his cousin to take his sinned body! His hot-headed, obnoxious, stubborn, wonderful, charming, hot and sexy feline cousin...he felt shudders let themselves become known whenever he thought of the neko. He couldn't let his family know! He'd be disowned for sure!

"No...because I love you too..." Kyo gave a subtle blush.

"...Prove it Kyo...prove that you want me..._as I have wanted you_..." The handsome boy blushed, still keeping his eyes shut with his head tilted downward as well.

"I...touch myself...at night. After we fight."

"Huh?" Yuki looked up dumbly and blinked. Confused as he was, he still pressed further.

"Why?"

"I get such a rush when I think of you. I..." Kyo blushed. "I-I have to scrape my nipples...grip my..." He gulped and blushed deeper. "I grip it so hard, it turns so red, it leaks my love for you..."

"You...you want _me_...you want...to take my-"

"Yes...I'm attracted to you. I swear it!" Kyo started into the other's eyes as if to make him feel the love he harbored for the other. "I'd never lie about this..."

"Really?" Yuki whispered.

"Really." Kyo smiled.

Yuki blushed and smiled in delight. He looked up into Kyo's eyes and pressed his lips wantingly against the cat's. Kyo let out a deep moan.

"Oh my kitten..."Yuki whispered against his lips. The cat chuckled to himself. 'Cute nickname he picked out for me.'

The neko gripped Yuki's firm rear with both hands and lifted him up, pressing him against the bricked wall. Yuki groaned when he felt the pleasing pressure against his body.

"I wanna take you...I wanna see you...your body...let me see you...let me take your body, Yuki." Yuki let out a moan and slowly began rocking against his new love.

"I-I want you too..." He parted his lips in a pant. "Please...I want you..." Yuki weaved his fingers in Kyo's hair sweetly. The both of them were interlocked in a passionate kiss. The orange-haired boy let the other gently slide down safely on the ground and held his hand.

"Let's go then."

- - - - -

"Huh?" Shigure perked up out of his magazine. "I think they're-" He looked up only to see Kyo carrying Yuki upstairs kissing him madly.

"...Whoa..."

- - - - -

"Kyo!" Yuki gasped out, pulling away to enjoy a brief moment of sweet air.

"Whose bed?" Kyo grinned, pressing tingling kisses up and down his cousin's jawline and throat.

"Y-Yours..." Yuki shuddered at the pleasurable kisses.

"Why not yours?" The scarlet-eyed boy chuckled. "You'll have memories to cherish."

"No..." The nezumi whispered. "My bed is cold...yours...I want a memory lying in _your_ bed..."

"Very well...my bed it is." He walked to his door with the rat still in his arms. Yuki, unhesitantly reached out to open the bedroom door, seeing as the other had his arms full. Once in the room, the neko dropped his cousin on his bed with a gentle flop.

"Think of the pleasure, Yuki...just think..." He pulled off his shirt and threw it on his floor and began unbuttoning his pants.

"I can imagine Kyo..." The 'prince' gave a shudder upon the cat's seductive glare, unbuttoning his shirt fumbling with his buttons.

"The Midnight Carnival is open for business. Which ride do you prefer?" Kyo chuckled upon his own words, helping the other with his pants getting both of them successfully nude.

"Mmmmm, which one do you suggest?" Yuki smirked, pressing his body against his cousin's.

"The best one." Kyo whispered, gently pressing his lips to Yuki's. The rat moaned deeply into the other's mouth, wrapping his arms around the orange-haired boy's neck shoulders. 'Oh you are so strong and handsome Kyo...' He moaned to himself, secretly feeling up the neko's firm and smooth muscles. He ached for this strength to hold him, to take him, to merely give him what he always wanted.

"Take me...take me Kyo..." The grey-haired boy nipped greedily at the other's lips.

"Mmm, pretty words my love." The cat darted his tongue out, catching his mouse's lips sensously.

"L-love?" Yuki's eyes widened.

"Duh! Did you think that I just wanted you for your body?" Kyo lightly laughed.

"Yes."

"Why did you think that?" Kyo slipped off of Yuki to lay on the bed right next to him.

"You're not gay...you and I both know that."

"Your point?"

"...I'm in love with you baka neko...I seriously...completely...you leave me utterely befuddled!"

Kyo chuckled. "I love you too, kuso nezumi. I would rather love you than any woman. Maybe _you_ don't know that I'm not...but _I_ know otherwise. I'm bisexual. And just found me the pick of the litter."

He just leaped forward and kissed his lover's lips deeply, taking this opportunity to slip in his tongue, seeing as Yuki's mouth was wide open in shock at the crimson-eyes boy's words.

"You're so beautiful." Kyo panted against the 'prince's' lips breathlessly inbetween kisses. "Gorgeous...ah God I want you..."

"Then..." Yuki panted out, also inbetween the wonderful kisses. "Is the ride fully functional?"

"Oh yeah." Kyo gripped the nezumi's sides softly, but firmly, helping him up on his pelvis. The handsome boy groaned at the excruciating pleasure between his rear and his kitten's groin. He began a rocking motion.

"Ngh...ohh...this has to be a dream." Yuki tipped his head back.

"Awh...no dream. And the fun begins..._now_." Kyo lifted Yuki up and pressed his cock into his mouse. Yuki bit back a scream as he tossed his head back. He pressed his knees into the mattress, forcing himself up and down on the orange-haired boy's shaft. He winced lightly, placing his palms over Kyo's well-formed chest.

Kyo perked up slightly and suddenly arched his pelvis up as Yuki forced himself down.

"Mnnagh!" Yuki's eyes teared. The other continued to force his hot cock into his love. He began to press hot and intoxicating wet butterfly kisses on the mouse's exposed throat.

"H-How's...this rollar coaster?" Kyo panted quickly, as he began to sweat. He reached out and gripped the violet-eyed boy's ignored shaft, pumping and squeezing it rather roughly. He smiled in delight when he saw a hint of precum.

"Oh _God_! K-Kyo! Awh! Yes! Y-Yes!" He clenched his eyes shut tightly as tears streamed down his face. Kyo had begun to feel sorry for his cousin, but this pleasure that his length was experiencing was wonderful! It was the best feeling in the world! Tight muscles were constricting around it. So tight he could feel it pulsing painfully within Yuki's body.

"Scream my name, Yuki!" He buried his face in Yuki's neck, gently biting down. By now he was sweating like crazy and knew that the rat was growing weary.

"K-k...K!" He tried desperately to form the words that were so close from escaping his slightly chapped lips.

"Yuki!"

"**KYO!**" Yuki screamed hoarsely signaling his orgasm, releasing his seed all over his love. Kyo too, came inside of the handsome boy. The rat let out a soft and weakened groan as he collapsed on the cat. Kyo wrapped his arms around the frail frame.

'And to think...no one else has ever felt this beautiful body in their arms...to feel it intake air...to feel it gasp for it...to ache for it...to enjoy what it has to offer...' Yuki slightly winced as Kyo slid his shaft out slowly.

"Kyo..." He smiled softly, turning his head to where it lay on its side over the kit's chest. "Mmmm, that was wonderful...so wonderful..."

"Mmm, glad you liked it..._I _did..." Yuki gave a small laugh and nuzzled his cheek against his kitten's flesh.

"The others-" The neko placed a finger over the other's lips softly.

"Nevermind them...we are together. Who cares what they think." He replaced his finger with his own lips. "I have you now, that's all that matters." Yuki smiled at his love's words.

"I hope I don't wake in the morning and find this all a dream."

"Trust me, you won't." Kyo softly let a few purrs escape his throat as he reached out to stroke his cousin's cheek with his fingertips.

"So..." The nezumi smiled. "Are...going out now?"

Kyo let out a chuckle. "Yes, if you want us to."

"I-I do...very much..." He closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose lovingly into the orange-haired boy's chest. Kyo let out a louder chuckle.

He smiled. "...I love you Yuki."

Yuki smiled back adoringly. "I love you too, Kyo...I love you."

owari

This took too long to get out...I'm so very very sorry. Here is the end though. Gotta get started on other stories soon. No flames. I know this isn't the best piece out there, plus it was rushed. I've been working on it for weeks. XD I hope this has been a nice fic. See you guys soon!

Hikari-Sora1


End file.
